tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/December 27, 2018 - Spike's Journal Entry
I am literally sick with worry right now. I was rescued by Scales, Dust Devil, Springer, and a bunch of Autobots or Junkions whom I've either barely met, or don't recognize at all. But we're missing Crosscut. He was abducted by that coward Scourge. I might as well write this now while it's still fresh in my mind. We landed on Nebulos. We were supposed to meet with Lord Zarak. An envoy awaited us. No biggie. Same stuff as always with Zarak. He likes to put on a display of power and showmanship. But before we were supposed be be delivered, we were ambushed by the Decepticons. Scourge. This other guy. And apparently, a new Decepticon by the name of Harbinger. Crosscut and I fled, but we were eventually discovered. Now, the big question...were we set up? If you believe that Zarak is as trecherous as the Decepticons, then you would say "Yes." But Zarak's driver fled. He looked terrified at this new menace. If Zarak was meant to toy with the Decepticons to see just how powerful they were, well, he got a good introduction to good ol' fashioned Autobot brawn - Springer almost took on the entire Decepticon group, and at most, he'll just need your typical post-battle medical eval. If you were judging each faction on strength, the Autobots had to win. So, you would think that Zarak would side with the 'bots - also, it was the Decepticons who fired into their cities, not the Autobots. I'm still holding out a slim belief that Zarak didn't orchestrate this. If we accuse him without proof, that only pushes him into the Decepticon camp. The skeptic in me thinks he's behind this. But the "you need to think this through thoroughly" side in me thinks that he got wind of a Decepticon attack, and simply didn't show up, because he didn't want to endanger his own life. If Crosscut were here, he'd have the answer. I know it. But that's not why I miss him, obviously. He's not a fighter. And I can only imagine what the Decepticons are doing with him now. We have our own prisoner, Harbinger. But she's getting medically treated. She's in the brig. No one's harassing her. I so hope we can arrange a swap. But given Crosscut's rank, I don't think the 'cons are going to give him up so easy. He's without a doubt the most complex relationship I've had with the Autobots. It started with me being absolutely intimidated with him. Then, flat-out annoyed as he routinely threw me into the deep end of the diplomatic pool and watched me flay around. And now, well, I'm still hundreds of years behind him, but I feel like I'm far better at this job than I was five years ago when Optimus Prime gave me this additional title. And thus, I feel like I've made a new friend with Crosscut. Someone I genuinely worry and care about. And now, he's in the clutches of the Decepticons. He radioed me "take my place." I've never heard him sound so defeated. I am NOT taking his place. NO ONE can take his place. The only acceptable option is to get him back as soon as possible. Category:Blog posts